


and they were roommates

by allaglow



Series: oh my god they were roommates [1]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Multi, college? hs? u decide, fun times, surviving students au, the arcana - Freeform, this is just an excuse to write julian fluff ngl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 23:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allaglow/pseuds/allaglow
Summary: julian finds a sign stapled to the telephone pole right next to the coffee shop where he works. it's for an apartment. he's desperate, and calls the number.you're looking for a roommate.(written with female apprentice in mind, but can be read whichever way you like)





	and they were roommates

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to use this title/series name for SO LONG and i FINALLY have the chance to with my favorite dork of a doctor

It's a beautiful, bright, sunny morning, and after walking briskly down the avenue, you finally reach your destination--the quaint little coffee shop you usually frequent. It's a familiar place, warm and inviting, and it's, luckily, right on the corner of your street. You're also happy you didn't drop your bag and your papers on the way here--that would have been **bad**. You exhale when you reach it, letting out a breath you didn't even know you were holding in. 

Needless to say, walks like this stress you out.

As you enter, the smell of freshly-ground coffee and the sound of warm conversation envelops you, relaxing whatever tension was left from your walk. It's a quiet morning, the place almost empty, so you saunter up to the counter and are greeted with with a face you've become accustomed to seeing.

"What can I get you?" Coffee Shop Guy asks. His name is Julian, according to his nametag, but you never use it.

"I don't know, Coffee Shop Guy, what do you suggest?" You reply cheekily. You know what his response will be already, judging from his expression.

He sighs.

"You know, I do have a name, yet you never seem to use it. What a pity," you smile at him as he talks. His dramatics never get old.

"But, alas, I guess I'll just have to get used to it. And it's such a shame, too, because I'd love to get yours." He winks at you, and you arch an eyebrow at him. "I recommend anything without flavoring, by the way. I can't stand the stuff." 

"Then I guess I'll just  _have_ to get a black coffee, since you're just _so_ adamant about me not having flavoring."

"Someone after my own heart," he swoons, making both of you laugh.

He tells you your total, and gets to work making your coffee.

"So, what are you doing in this part of town today?" He asks. 

"I come in here every morning," you reply, chuckling. "What makes you ask that?"

"Oh, I don't know, maybe that stack of papers under your arm? Usually you come in here with just yourself, not with work dragging you down."

"Oh," you begin. You forgot about your flyers.

You're looking for someone to share your apartment with, since your rent has spiked up over the last few months. As a student, you can't afford a higher rent than what you're already paying, but you're also too damn lonely living by yourself at the moment, and want someone besides your cat to keep you company.

"They're actually flyers," you say. "I'm still in school, and I'm putting up signs because I can't afford to live on my own anymore. I need a roommate," you admit. It feels strangely freeing admitting the fact that you're practically broke to someone. Weird.

Coffee Shop Guy laughs, and hands you what you ordered.

"I hope you find a good roommate," he says. "Hopefully you don't end up with someone as sketchy as me," he punctuates his sentence with a wink.

"Honestly? I'd be glad to end up with someone as 'sketchy' as you," you wink in return, and walk out of the coffee shop, leaving Coffee Shop Guy momentarily stunned. 

You look for the nearest telephone pole, and find one literally right next to your face.

 _Nice, (Y/N)_ , you think.  _Good eye._

You grab your stapler out of the bag on your shoulder and put a flyer up.

 _Only 99 more to go_.

* * *

 

Julian waits until you're out of sight, and dashes outside to grab your flyer. He reads it as he walks back in.

 _This is too good to be true_ , he thinks.  _Thank goodness for miracles_. He pockets the flyer.

Once he gets home from work, he drops everything and calls your number.

 _"Hello?"_   he hears.

"Hello! I saw your flyer and was interested," he starts. He hears a gasp of surprise on the other end.

 _"Really? That's great! When would you like to come see the apartment?"_  

"Does tomorrow at 12:00 work for you?"

_"Tomorrow at 12:00 would be amazing! Thank you so much for your interest, see you then!"_

"Thank  _you_ for wanting a roommate!" He laughs. He hears you laugh, and hangs up.

 _Finally_ , he thinks.  _I can get the hell out of this dorm!_

* * *

 

The next day arrives, and unbeknownst to each other, you both are nervous as all get-out.

You scramble around the apartment, making sure everything is ready for your prospective roommate's visit. You've been up since 5:30; you're slightly delirious, but mostly excited. Your cat, Asteria, waltzes in between your legs, offering you comfort, but making your job a whole lot harder at the same time.

"Asteria, I know you want food," you say. "Give me a second to finish up, and I'll get some food for you."

As you start to put her food out, the doorbell rings.

"Of course," you mutter to yourself. "Be right there!" You call out.

After racing through the motions of feeding Asteria, you sprint to the door. 

"Hello!" You say, and freeze when you see who's on the other side.

"Coffee Shop Guy?" You ask, dumbfounded.

He laughs as he looks at your expression.

" _Julian_ ," he corrects. "Nice to see you again."

**Author's Note:**

> instead of chapters, i'm making this a series of works--it's easier for me that way, and i just like the way that it looks better. hope you enjoyed the first installment, second should be coming soon :)))


End file.
